User talk:UltrasonicNXT/Archive2
Templates You don't need to make templates collapsible collapsed if there isn't enough sets in the template. Collapsible collapsed is usually only used for templates with very much content, like or . :) 14:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Colourbox Whoops, forgot that message. I'm not sure if we can implement this at once, it's a "major" template but there are only minor changes made. Is NHL okay with it, to implement it at once? 10:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Smile ... __NOEDITSECTION__ Hi, i just got a new lego set yesterday... --The Ultimate Puffle339 20:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Jedi Bob __NOEDITSECTION__ I didn't realize at the time that his name was Jedi bob. I apologized to him (or her) after I found out. botm nomination Yes i woudnt mind if you nominated me. Re: Greedo * Hey, background info should really only be related to what sets Greedo appears in, in this case he only appears in the Cantina set, so it should only really have info on his Ep IV appearance (BP:NOT) probably explains it better). 23:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Brickipedia of the Month Hello! Would you like to be nominated for Brickipedian of the Month? 22:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) BOTM Nomination Hi, I have nominated you for Brickipedian of the Month for all your hard work. If you accept the nomination, tell me and place on your Userpage. Sincerely, 23:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :lol, I see Mykheh was going to nominate you too... =P 23:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar QCG * Hi, just wondering if you'd be able to take a look at our slightly revamped QCG page and take a look through the forums and vote/comment where you can sometime. Thanks! 01:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Parts Thanks. I'm actually seeing if Fudgepie knows. I believe the difference is the decoration. 17:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Haha. Thanks! Do you know how to do it? See User:1999bug/Choose and User:1999bug/ColorChoose. ;) I like the Tabber template too. It works great for talk pages. 18:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Really!? I made the idea myself. :P 18:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You are a coding whiz. 18:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) QCG Member Hi. As you probaly allready know I am runing to be a QCG member. I noticed that you opposed due to lack of expierience. I would just like to know how much would you consider to be expierenced and support me. I have until Saturday so can you let me know as soon as possible. Thanks. Re: *Hey, it's because we already had a Disambiguation page here. 17:52, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: *Umm, no not exactly. When I was attempting to redirect Pilot it wouldn't permit me due to the same duplicate page you just created. I then had to delete that duplicate for it to permit me to redirect it. I did so, but it still wouldn't let me due to Mr. Minifigure beating me to it.:P 18:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Formatting * Ah, right. Just previewed it in Oasis, it's a skin clash again- looks really weird on one skin at 100%, and really weird on the other at 80. Feel free to revert my revert then- I've been meaning to work on a way so that things look ok on both skins for ages but I've been putting it off, but this'll be the problem that will actually make me fix it :) 09:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:BOTM Do you mean the main page, or the history? 08:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Cjc just did it. 08:20, July 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah Yeah a saw that i'll try to fix it --- The dawn is coming... Sig policy * Is here :) 01:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I removed the subtheme info because none of the other sets in that subtheme had it and it seemed like it was running into the infobox template. Feel free to put to pack :) --JSquish 18:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry. I didn't know that that was wrong. My apologies, I will be sure to use that. :) Blog Could you please vist my blog. Articles For Rating Oh, sorry about that, I didn't know you where I was meant to put them. I'll remember that in future. tradeylouish (talk| |mln) 04:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page HI can you tell Mackmoron11 to go to his talk page 04:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader Inventories Hi, when creating an inventory please make a seperate section for each colour of the same part. For example if there is two blue Part 3003 and five red Part 3003 then make a seperate section for each otherwise we don't know how many of that part there is in which colour for that set which cause allot of confusion. Thanks, kind regards. 10:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, sorry about that. :) Kind regards. 10:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations on the Brickipedian of the month award! Die Hero Factory! 18:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) hi i just wanted to say hi.i've seen your page.it is awesome.so i just wanted to say hi.now bye. Article Rating Can you be the verdict for my nomination of 5378 Hogwarts Castle for Class 2. Harryhogwarts 22:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Harryhogwarts Coding Copy could i copy your info box, and make it for my account. Harryhogwarts 03:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Harryhogwarts Header I copyied it from Flex217's CBWiki sig page. I'll fix the links. - [[User:Flex217|''Ven]][[User talk:Flex217|ture]][[User blog:Flex217|Dude]] - 14:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) VentureDude is Flex217 Its true Userboxes How do you get the box for the userboxes. Harryhogwarts 23:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Harryhogwarts Header Hello Admin Congratulations, administrator rights have been applied to your account. Don't be evil; any questions ask me or another admin. - Kingcjc 19:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) PIE!!! YOU DA MAN! YOU DA MAN! YOU DA NUMBA 2! CONGRATS ON BEING ADMIN! YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYA! GO TEAM! 01:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sulfurix The contested article Sulfurix may now be Class 2. What do you think? 06:14, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Email *Is the ''Email this user okay for you on the BP:ADMIN page? 06:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dupes Hi NXT, Although they can be considered as duplicates, I upload them because they are in a different colour. So that when people look at that inventory, they can see what colour and pieces they need. =P Sincerely, 19:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Guide Thanks! I knew a patroller could mark a page (most commonly a new page) patrolled, but I thought Patrollers could patrol single edits from non-Patrollers too. Probably not, I couldn't find a page with the single unpatrolled edits highlighted in yellow, I probably mixed something up with wikipedia. :S Thanks for that, I'll update the page now. Do you know if patrolling pages is the only thing a patroller can do? And can he mark a page patrolled again, after an other Patroller and then a non-Patroller edited a page? 13:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay, I'll add that in a sec. Thanks! 14:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh sorry. I just have never seen it before so I didn't know if this was used any more. Thanks for letting me know. Cool sig BTW. :) HP do ou thinck th haary potter battle packs and privet drive are real?-- 22:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thought so I thought you did, thanks for doing so, it will make things allot easier. :) Kind regards. 07:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Signature Signature Your signature is in current violation of our signature policy due to all images must be 30px high. This probaly won't help me for the editing army but I'm helping you not get in trouble. :P Instructions Help Like I said before, you would need to use the numbers before the .aspx in the url for the instructions to work easily. Similar to what Template:Instructions does. When I put this: It comes up with this: Or this: Which comes up with this: Perhaps try to intergrate this kind of system into the infobox. :) By the way, I'm not gonna be here for two weeks due to visiting family and going on a one week holiday. Sorry. Kind regards. 09:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Oh right, sorry. Good luck with it. If not, I really don't mind going through all the sets from between 2002-2011 adding links to the instructions. Kind regards. 09:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That looks fantastic! :) Kind regards. 09:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the Barnstar! -- 13:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi, sorry about that. I was not aware we had a history for this. 17:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Colours * Great work! :) Just tested a few things, and everything seemed to work well for me :) I guess you're the new master coder since you've solved the 2(?) year long problem of the broken infobox colours and so quickly :) The only thing I can find wrong with it is what cjc said- having DUPLO Winnie the Pooh (and other things like Castle Kingdoms) messes things up a bit. Maybe for those themes, we'd need to have some sort of template set up to instead go to the subtheme below it (and if there is none, to use the supertheme's colours)? 00:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ** (and I had a look at the hosting service Tatooine gave linked me to, but I don't really know how to install mediawiki... looks like a lot of PHP stuff, and I don't really know much about PHP. And I still don't know if a lot of what I'm thinking is even realistic... trying to code a few things in straight HTML when I feel like it to see if they will work) 00:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ***@NHL: At 000webhosting don't you upload the MW files VIA FTP? meh? 00:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *** Sounds good, or I was just thinking, couldn't you just look for a second set of [['s somehow? Just thinking it might be a little more efficient and easier to code. Was thinking of using #rpos and just going to the last set of [['s, but I guess that wouldn't help when there are Star Wars/Harry Potter/etc. subthemes which have no colours specified. Anyway, let me know if I can do anything to help out :) 09:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC)